Hogsmeade
by LunarisDreams
Summary: A cold day at Hogsmeade, but can a certain raven-haired boy cheer up Draco Malfoy?


**A/N: this came out of a conversation me and my fellow Drarry shipper were having about snow. Kinda random, but oh well...**

Hogsmeade trips were what Draco Malfoy looked forward to the most during the week. When he was there, he could (in the words of Professor McGonagall) "let his hair down," so to speak. He could relax and, if he was lucky, get away from Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Speaking truthfully, he liked being away from Pansy the most as even though she had confessed her crush on him several times, he just found it extremely annoying. However, they couldn't go to Hogsmeade every week, so he was usually stuck in class with a bunch of thugs, idiots and morons.

The weeks flew by and before he knew it, it was the last Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holidays. He internally decided to savour this trip as much as he could, because if he ever breathed a word about his attachment to the inherently _un-pureblood_ town to his father then his death would be guaranteed. Before long, he was already stepping onto the narrow streets of the familiar village. Snow glistened on the roads, reminding Draco of miniature diamonds. He could just stand there forever, admiring the scenery-

"Draco? I'm going to go shopping with Blaise, ok?"

Pansy's annoying, high-pitched voice cut through his daydream. Draco noticed the intense look on her face; she was obviously trying to make him jealous. _Merlin, to hell with that!_ He thought

Yeah yeah," he muttered. Pansy looked agitated for a moment, then skipped off. Draco took care to walk the other way from where Pansy, Blaise and everyone else was walking, pretending to not notice Pansy's scowling. After a while, he sped up and walked straight into-

"Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Hastily, Draco walked back a step as he realised who he had walked into: _Harry Potter._ He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out and he was left opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Potter smirked.

"Nice goldfish impression there, Malfoy."

At this Draco got some of his senses back and scowled at Potter.

"Shut up. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, all kissy-kissy in Madam Puddifoot's or something?"

He noticed Potter tense up.

"I haven't got a girlfriend." Potter's voice was composed, but you could tell how angry he was.

"Sure you haven't."

"No, really." Potter paused for a second.

" _Draco,"_ he added with emphasis. Draco spluttered loudly.

"Wha- Potter are y-you out of your mind?!"

He could see Potter chuckling.

"Nope, I just wanted to see your reaction. And Merlin, was it interesting!"

A short silence fell between them.

"Well then, _Harry,_ some of us have better things to do than standing around in the middle of Hogsmeade calling people by first name."

Draco finally had recovered full use of his senses, and was now trying to brush past Pot- no, _Harry,_ to get away from this extremely awkward conversation which would probably result in a duel. However, Harry seemed intent on staying exactly where he was.

"She's not my girlfriend, Draco."

Harry's voice was quiet, only slightly louder than a whisper. Draco tilted his head.

"Who, that mud- Muggle born?" He corrected, noticing the fervent look on Harry's face. Harry nodded.

"Is it the Weasel girl then?"

"Nope, Ginny's dating someone else."

"Alright, but remind me why you're telling me about your love life again?"

Harry stiffened.

"I- I honestly don't know, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth. Oddly, Draco felt a small pang when he heard the raven- haired boy go back to calling him by his surname.

"Draco... call me Draco."

The words were out of his mouth before he could control them and all he could do was watch Harry in horror while blushing scarlet. To his surprise, Harry started laughing.

"I never thought I'd see this day," he rasped in between laughs. Draco looked away hastily to try and hide the shade of magenta his face was going.

"Hey, Draco..."

Harry's voice was, surprisingly, devoid of the mocking tone Draco thought it would have. Reluctantly, he turned around to look at Harry.

"What is it now?"

Harry bit his lip, then said something extremely quickly that Draco was sure even the Muggle-born couldn't have caught.

"You know, not all of us have superhuman hearing, Harry."

"I... I- I like you... _Draco."_

It took approximately thirty seconds for Draco's brain to process this information; Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, his mortal enemy, had just said that he _liked_ him. In the middle of Hogsmeade.

Normally, he would've used this as a chance to tease him mercilessly, however that part of him stoutly refused. Unfortunately, the part of him that dealt with situations where _Harry flipping Potter_ said that they liked him was also stoutly refusing, and Draco was left standing there, in the snow, staring at Harry.

Harry's face was slightly flushed, both from the cold and from embarrassment. The look on his face was pure anguish. _If he carries on staring like that, I might just snog him,_ Draco thought to himself. As soon as he thought that thought, his body went on autopilot and Draco stepped forward and kissed him.

Draco Malfoy was kissing Harry Potter.

In the middle of a street in Hogsmeade.

In broad daylight.

The two of them stayed like that for several seconds, before Draco's senses came back to him and he pulled back. Strangely, Harry stayed in exactly the same position he was in when Draco kissed him, and didn't move for a while. Of course, Draco didn't notice this until several minutes later, when he had kind of gotten over his embarrassment. _Kind of_ was key.

"So, er... are we going to go or what? It's kind of cold."

Harry snapped back to his senses at that.

"Yeah, sure."

After walking for a while in silence, Harry asked:

"Does this mean we're dating?"

Draco blushed slightly.

"...Shut up, Harry, or my father will hear about this!"


End file.
